


Duel

by Loveforthestory



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Negotiations, New Vegas, Sexual Content, playing with fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveforthestory/pseuds/Loveforthestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, something did happen between Bass and Charlie in Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

_After reading Roommates from iwilltry_tocarryon, my fingers wanted to type this one. I thank her, for her kind words, super fun conversation and inspiration!_

* * *

 

_New Vegas, close to midnight, Duncan Page's private quarters_

The warlord takes another step towards her, and then another. Her steps are slow, her eyes on her, that daring, challenging look in there Charlie saw before when she shoved her gun in this bitch' face. They are in Vegas. New Vegas. Bass was ready to kick her out of the negotiations for the men they came all the way here for, but she was not taking any of his shit. She was here, and he just had to deal with that. Took the asshole only a couple of seconds to get the idea this time. Bass had just shook his head at her, as she felt Duncan's eyes on the both of them.

Duncan had moved the negotiations into her private tent. It was softly lighted, a bar, booze, one of her men with them, before she told him he could leave and it was just the tree of them.

Bass just smirked that stupid charming grin of his at Duncan, and Charlie was looking at him, watching him. He just sat his ass down, his jacket falling open, his legs a little wide, as his boots hit the floor of the tent they are in.

' _Are you trying to be cute with me? After how you left things? '_ Duncan's voice is sharp.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, apparently something had been going on between those two, before she came all the way here for him.

Duncan then shifts her eyes towards her. Looks at her, thinking.

' _You are very interesting little girl,'_  Duncan says slowly. Her eyes calculating weapons as she moves from the bar towards her.

Interesting she was, this girl that walked in with him, right into Vegas, right into the casino. Having the nerve to come and ask for men. Her men. She considered giving the girl just a couple to see that arrogant pretty face of him drop. Even more interesting was how Sebastian carried himself around her.

Charlie looks her dead in the eye and does not move an inch. But she is sure Duncan sees her irritation coming through at the way she is calling her a little girl. Charlie does not know what this woman's play is, until then she is not going anywhere.

' _You are young, but I am sure Sebastian had even younger ones like yourself.'_

Bass found a place before the bar, his jacket open, his weapon pressed closely to his skin, because hell, this is Duncan Page, and he knew she was not kind of happy to see him here.

He watches the two woman. He has watched them before, in the casino a while back.

Charlie had her gun out in fucking no time, and in true Miles slash Matheson style, made a bad situation fucking worse in less than a second.

Her gun had been right in Duncan's face. Although he really needed everybody to relax, these negotiations were going to be hard enough without this shit, and he had told Charlie to take it easy, his cock enjoyed every fucking minute of it. Her tits moving with every breath she was taking in.

And now, although Charlie's gun is plastered against her back, he can feel the intensity raging between both woman, just like his raging hard on that is growing just watching them.

Charlie is standing close to Duncan, woman before woman.

' _Let me show you, that Sebastian does not like to share what he has claimed for himself.'_

She says, as she tilts her head towards Charlie. She says it so softly,and Charlie knows what she is getting at, and she won't be the first to implicate that something is going on between her and Monroe, but the whole things, it is just too ridiculous. _Or isn't it?_

Charlie gives Duncan a faint smirk. Gives her, her best  _you do just that, I don't really care_  Matheson smirk.

Duncan is right before her, both woman before each other, ready, buzzing with the prospect of a duel. Duncan moves her eyes over her shoulder to the place Charlie knows Monroe is sitting. And then, she moves over to Charlie, and Charlie considered for her capable to do a lot of things. But not this.

Duncan moves her mouth to hers and places a short challenging kiss on her lips, as she takes her time in that short moment to let her warm breath move over her lips before she moves away just enough to look her in the eye.

This woman knows how to play with fire. But Charlie, she might not have her experience, but she is not a woman to walk away from playing with fire. So when Duncan kisses her, slowly, like she is testing her, Charlie knows, from the very warm first touch of the woman's lips on her, that she will match whatever Duncan wants to play with. She is not walking away from this. This is some kind of messed up test, to see who will back out first. It ain't going to be her.

She moves to the warlord, and when her hand brushes up against her thigh, Charlie, this time, kisses Duncan.

Duncan is kissing her slowly.

And then, she feels him move behind her. Her shoulder blades touches his chest first. She was aware of the height difference, she never let it bother her to be right in his stupid face tough. But now he is towering his stupid tall broad self behind her, she feels how really tall he is.

Duncan moves away from her slightly, her eyes telling her again, telling her she was right. Duncan knew Sebastian would move in behind her, claiming her when she would touch the girl. Duncan knows what she saw when Sebastian first walked into that tent with this girl. And this girl might give her all attitude _, denial is a sweet thing_ , but she feels the girls reaction, a contained tremble, a shift filled with raw lust that is contained for too long now. She feels it happening right in front of her, as Sebastian moved behind her.

Bass watches as her hair falls over to one place, exposing the piece of Charlie's neck so damn close to his mouth. Bass is not sure what the fuck will happen next, but he sees a Charlie on fire, so god damn beautiful when she is kissing Duncan with all that she is, not ready to back out of anything, all hips and ass and stubbornness. And fuck, it's like a wet dream he is in the fucking middle of.

So, he had to walk his ass over, because  _dammit_ , Duncan is being Duncan, challenging, not afraid to play with whatever the hell she is playing, proving. Kissing the woman he needs to have his mouth on, he needs to have his hands on, on her damn fine ass, around those tits. To crush his mouth on hers, that smart mouth of hers, to have her moan an move under him, to see her fucking come around him, right before his god damn eyes.

Charlie moves herself, turning around, as they all have moved closer to the bed, not able to fight this anymore. Now, her back is facing Duncan, as her hands go smoothly over her back, and shoulders and then back to her ass. She feels them from a far, but all there is now, is Bass. Bass intense eyes on her, with an intensity that makes her undeniable want for him pulsates so loudly she has to blink.

He moves to her, as he cups her face with his strong hands, and finally takes her mouth with his and it is all whiskey and leather and warm breath from herself and rough raspy breaths that escape from his mouth. Her eyes are closed as she gives in to the man that is Monroe. She has wondered what is was like in stolen moments in time. And he is more, he is. He is just Monroe.

 _Hell_ , she tastes good. He kisses her and moves her over to him, pulling her away from Duncan with his instinct to keep her there. Duncan and Charlie are hot as hell together, but damn it, he does not like to fucking share. He has waited for so long, since she she came from him, since she was the one that cared about whether the hell he would love or die, to take her, to bring out some of the deep dangerous lust he felt for the girl that is Miles' nicee and so fucking off limits.

She eventually registers that Duncan is slowly moving her out of her jacket, as she kicks out her own boots. The tent around them is shadowy and the energy is slow, and oozing sensuality with the soft lights hitting their faces as a big bed, with pillows and a warm plaid stands as a fourth player waiting to meet them, meet the three of them.

Duncan circles around the both of them, the blonde girl in the arms of the rough and tough Sebastian, who is, as she looks at hem, completely losing himself in her. She moves behind him, placing hands on his shoulders as she tries to have some more fun, just to see what this other girl will do.

She moves herself around Sebastian, and moves her hand to his flat trained stomach. He always took care of himself, and even with the amount he was drinking and whoring himself out to Gould and many other whores, he had a nice body she was always ready to appreciate.

Bass feels her hand and slowly moves away from Charlie, his breath so close however that Charlie can still feel him.

Charlie meets Duncan eyes, and she knows what she is doing, daring her, challenging her, playing with her. Charlie moves her hand to Bass' chest as she watches how Duncan watches her and then kisses Bass slowly. She looks at him, as he kisses her back and it is so damn hot, seeing that scruff, those lips, those jaw lines from a small distance, knowing that is what he looks like when he is kissing her.

Bass might be kissing Duncan, but his hands are still connected with her. Charlie moves her lips to his broad all there neck and finally gives in to the wish of tasting him. And when Duncan is kissing him, she hears the moan that escapes his lips when her lips meet salty sweaty skin.

It is all hands, and arms, and smooth skin, and his tall battle hard body in there to ground her, to mess with her, to draw feelings out she really does not want to feel. But her body, her mind, they betray her, by wanting him, by needing more of this.

They move slowly to the bed and Bass moves against the headboard of the bed. His jeans on his thighs, his shirt gone. Duncan pushes her slowly in the space between his legs, her eyes meeting hers, as her body disappears in between muscled thighs. His shoulder against her head. When she wants to open the button of her pants, Duncan is there to beat her to it, opening it for her.

Bass curses something under his breath as Duncan moves slowly between Charlie's legs and it is Charlie's body that is now against his chest, fitting so damn perfect. Her panties in her hand, as she slowly reveals Charlie to him, her blonde curls and smooth trained thighs. He moves one hand to her belly, travelling up that fucking hot tank of hers that he had to look at for fucking months now, and takes the fabric with him, exposing more of her belly. His hand find her left breast and he feels the weight in his hand, while the other hand traces lines of her right arm.

Charlie feels like her breath is going out of control, before soft lips move over to the place that is raw and waiting and needs to be taken care of.

Bass knows when Duncan hits that one spot, because Charlie crashes into his chest when she lets out an obscene moan.

' _It's okay Charlotte, let Duncan take care of you.'_  He is raspy and out of breath when his low steady voice reaches her ear.

He lets a breath out, his cock twitching and so fucking hard as Charlie is in his arms, against his chest and ready to come so hard he has trouble thinking straight, his cock screaming for some kind of fucking release.

When she finally comes, it is with Duncan between her legs, Bass' chest to her back and his arm around her, his fingers crashing into her breast as Bass whispers things in her ear that almost make her disappear into pleasure and more lust.

' _That's it, let go...let go...'_  Fuck, he is hot, and it is like he knows what she needs to hear.

She is out of breath, her muscles are warm and loose and barely there, as Duncan moves back to her, giving her time to come down from coming against her mouth.

One moment, Charlie is breathing harsh when she comes with Duncan between her fucking legs, the next, he finds himself in front of two woman, kissing slowly again as Duncan move her fingers through Charlie's hair and their breasts flow against each other. Duncan is more edge, Charlie is all curves.

Charlie needs to know. She has never been with a woman, she never met anyone like Duncan. She has never touched a woman.

As they kiss, both on their knees kneeled down on the bed, but their upper bodies close and straight, she moves her hand to warm skin and finally feels what she was aiming for. One of her hands is on Bass' hard thigh, to steady her. Soft swollen skin, just like her own, as she hears Duncan moan under her touch.

Her hand is on Bass' thigh, as she feels jerks, hears his breath, his underarm pumping against her skin as she searches for his eyes.

When her eyes find him, primal lust is on his face, as he pushes his tongue between his teeth, she sees him jerking off. His thick long cock in his hand, pumping. And she has never felt so more in control of him as she is now. When she keeps on stroking Duncan, in wet movements, she feels how the other woman demands her, and her lips crash on hers as she feels what it is like to feel a woman come for the first time.

Bass almost comes right fucking there, as he watches two strong woman loose himself in what they are doing, Charlie's hand moving between her legs. He has restrained himself, but when Duncan comes he can't. He needs to have her. He moves over to Charlie, throbbing with need that only one can meet. He moves his hand around Charlie's neck, moves her close to him and places her under him. He moves his hand under one knee, moving it back, moving fingers over her skin around her leg, making her moan, eyes half closed. He needs more of her moans, fast. Now.

When he looks at her, they lock eyes, like they have done so many times before. But this time, they give in to whatever the hell this is.

Charlie holds a breath, in between fast ones. She knows what is coming and her body is yelling for him, to feel him filling her.

One push and he is inside of her, as she lets out a scream with want that finally breaks free.

A deep grunt rumbles through his chest as he pushes inside of her. Again. Duncan's lips are somewhere on his back, his world is wet, wild Charlie. Finally.

Thrust after thrust. Moan after moan, they lose themselves in each other. DUncan's hand are going over her body, but she only sees him now. Charlie can only surrender as he moves out of her, moves her to her side and enters her from behind. His fingers rubbing, as Duncan moves in front of her, covering the parts of her body Bass doesn't. It is touches, and stimulation and sensual breathing.

Charlie is not sure how many times she can come, in this bed, in this tent, here in Vegas as she feels it. She feels the urge in his breathing, in his muscles.

 _Fuck._  Bass groans. He feels how is about to come. And he does. He comes. Hard. His release covering soft skin in front of him as he notices Duncan but sees Charlie.

She feels how Bass pulls her close to him, how they are still out of breath, and he changes from the man that had been pounding into her, giving her what she did not know she needed until just now, to the man that smoothly runs his hand through her hair, as his heartbeat is close to her ear. Bass takes her into his arms, shielding her, calming her, soothing her, making sure she is okay. She feels how Duncan is behind her, somewhere against her back and legs. And then, she feels warm, and sweaty and heated skin and male muscles, warmed by the fire that Duncan somehow started. She falls asleep between them, on the soft bed, on that warm plaid, with Bass' scruff touching her forehead.

When she wakes up, is it with something heavy and firm splayed over her belly, the soft curve of her breasts and her shoulder. She wants to sit up straight with a jolt, but his heavy arm holds her down, his sweaty skin behind her, his warm chest so damn close. Even in his sleep, his arm around her is firm, strong,  _protectively._

_Possessively._

But then Duncan is looking at her, a knowing smile all around her lips as she speaks.

' _I told you he does not like to share what he has claimed for himself.'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this! It was Duncan, Charlie and Bass..in Vegas! I loved writing this, try something new! Again, thank you to Iwilltry_tocarryon for her story, that inspired this one, that made me wonder, what would it be like? Love from Love


End file.
